New kid on the block
by xxpinkblinkxx
Summary: After losing Yami, Yugi starts a brand new adventure with Bakura and a new kid on the block, Nikkii Britton! Problems come their way but will they all be able to keep together and get rid of what ever gets in their way to reach to the top?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one – New kid on the block**

_**Yugi's Point of View:**_

I was walking to school with Joey, we were chatting about our favourite Duel monsters.

I could always trust my Dark Magician, it was my heart.

When we arrived to school, we saw Tea and Tristan. We went into our classroom and sat at our desks. We chatted and then the tutor did the registration.

_**(I don't know much about Japanese schools so i'm using things which I do at my school ^.^)**_

"Mollai Coull?" "Yes Madam," _**(LOL made it up, it is showing part of the register!!!)**_

"Yugi Motou?" "Yes Madam."

"And our new student, Nikkii Britton," _**(just made it up, if it is your name then lucky you! XD)**_

"Um, yes... Madam." The new kid said shyly. She was sitting on her own, when the tutor finished, we all started chatting again. We talked about Nikkii the new person. The tutor left the room.

Then I heard someone cry, Nikkii, she was off her seat, there were two big boys kicking her chair and asking why she came here. Then I heard them laughing.

"Hahaha! You don't play Duel Monsters?! Is it because your poor? Or are you scared you might lose all ya cards?" They ended that sentence nastily and apparently innocently.

"stop it! I just... I just, I don't know!" Nikkii shouted louder than their laughs, Nikii tried running out of the classroom. She merely made it outside the classroom into the corridors and they chased her. I ran after them. Well I atleast tried to stop them before things got out of hand.

I saw them punching her, then I said.

"Stop hurting her! Don't Bully!" I went infront of Nikkii blocking her from the boys.

Then, I think we all saw a flash! I turned around and saw, not Nikkii but somehow older her.

She didn't push hard but she moved me out of the way, and lifted the boys by their jumpers and dragged them she didn't punch them but they begged her to put them down, as they were just near the long, solid hard stairs.

"We're sorry! Just don't drop us! I don't want to break a bone!" She let go of them and said something.

"You are the cowards,not me," She said in a slow and cold voice. They ran off and there was a light as she became herself again. "Oh no! That happened again! What did I do?!" She was horrified and asked me.

"you picked them up and threatened to drop them down the stairs," I said, she hit her head with her hand and looked at me again, I realised I was staring at her. Then I noticed a bracelet, it had the eye, from the millennium items. I don't remember there being 8, only 7.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" I asked her, she looked at it.

"oh, I got this a few years ago, I'll tell you how?"

**Nikkii's Story of how she got the Millennium Bracelet.**

I was waiting for my dad to arrive home, he had gone to Egypt to see the artefacts, but when he arrived home he told me that he only found the bracelet. And inside was a trapped soul of a slave. Nauii, her name. She was apparently a strange girl, sometimes she would disappear and hurt someone, normally someone that tries catching her without a knife or sword. But then soon the Pharaoh of Egypt, Atem talked her through it and soon she stopped, and she agreed that she wouldn't attack anyone except evil people or if she were told to.

"Oh I know Pharaoh, Atem!" I said as soon as she stopped talking.

"Do you? How?" She asked,

"I used to have the Millennium puzzle, I solved it by myself, I became good friends with him, all my friends did, but after he lost to me in a final battle, he left to be... in peace." I explained to her, she looked sad and then she said,

"wow lucky you, I never saw him but Nauii did, she said he was very nice and clever, you look so much alike to him as well, well she thinks so,"

Soon it was the end of the school day, Joey and me walked with Nikkii and we talked more about that stuff.

_**Nikkii's Point Of View:**_

Yay I've made some new friends already! And they don't think I'm weird. Phew!

'Nikkii, be careful sometimes there can be eavesdroppers and they can find out about the Millennium necklace!' Nauii warned me. She can speak to me through my head, like conscience, as she is a part of my head now.

Then we all went quiet,

"Hmm?" Joey wanted to know what's going on. Then I switched with Nauii.

_**Yugi's Point of View**_

She's turned into Nauii again, she was quick, I just realised someone was eavesdropping on us, well thanks to Nauii we didn't say anything, before she turned back, she smiled at me and Joey.

Then she switched back,

"Nikkii, can you tell what happens just before it happens? Or is that another one of Nauii's powers?" Joey asked her as she turned around to see us.

"Oh, yeah that is her other power," She answered smiling and then she walked to her house, while Joey left and I headed for my house. Then just as I reached the game shop, I heard someone shout Duel.

I turned around to see Nikkii and some other person having a Duel, she had transformed into Nauii and was already winning.

Then I heard,

"No! How could you beat me?!" a boy shouted and hit himself.

"you cheated and you can't fool me, I'm more clever than you think," Nauii said tapping her head and then grabbing something from the boy's hand. Then the boy ran off.

"Yugi? I thought you would have been inside by now?" Then I realised Nikkii, herself again, she looked confused.

"Oh, well I heard you, dueling someone," I said, then her hand slipped through her pocket and she got out three tickets.

"I won three tickets to go to England for a Duel festival thing, I used to live I England."

"cool," I said looking at the tickets,

"They are for you, me and someone else..." She went quiet.

"I know a boy called Bakura and he used to live in England, maybe he can come?" I suggested, she nodded.

**Nikkii's Point of View DREAM:**

_I was in a dark and dusty alley, Nauii was infront of me,_

"_Nikkii tomorrow you need to be careful, you can trust, NO ONE. Everyone is an enemy, remember the prize is 3 Million yan," She told me in a strict voice._

"_I will be careful but I should be able to trust Yugi and his friend," I argued._

"_Anyways, I want to win the money for a reason, not just cause I wanted it, i'm not Greedy!" I said._

"_Well have it your way, just saying." _

Then I woke up, I looked around my room and noticed a white light, but it faded away.

**The Next Day:**

I arrived at school, with Yugi and we looked for Bakura.

"Hey Bakura!" Yugi said, as a boy with long white scruffy hair said hello and walked to us. Me and Bakura introduced each other and then I gave him the third ticket. Both of us were excited and Yugi just smiled.

We sat down in Tutor room and I played duel monsters against Bakura.

At one point I was close to losing, until I came across my best card, used it and I defeated him. We had a great day except the lessons obviously!

Then once it was home time, we walked to the Dock.

When we arrived there, we could see a massive cruise, we showed our tickets and got onto the boat.

We were assigned rooms, so we looked for the rooms and relaxed on the sofas, beds or chairs.

"Well I guess this is my room," Bakura said with a smile, he walked inside and closed the door behind him as me and Yugi carried on looking for our rooms. Then Yugi came across his and went inside. So once I found my room, I went inside, closed my door and started unpacking my stuff. This boat ride would apparently take 3 days to get a airport near the UK, so then we'd go on a plane for the rest of the trip.

When I finished unpacking, I sat on my comfy sofa, lied on my side and fell asleep...

End of Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 Sorryyyyyy

:O ! Sorry it will take way longer for me to upload the 2nd chapter! Because either someone turned my computer off or it got an update and restarted, I had 4! pages for the next chapter but it is all gone! :'( But luckily I've got my start menu and desktop back! :D

Anyway, I'm going to make the 2nd chapter again, okay? It would be nice if I got encouragement? Otherwise I'll just give up :(

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212

I've got lots of homework to do, so it might take a week, yeah, I am the slow kind of person :L I'll try quicker if you help me with ideas? Or should I make another story?


End file.
